Seventeen Years Later A Twilight Love Story
by SnowInSeptember
Summary: What if Edward never came back after New Moon? What if Renee and Phil had a daughter,Cora? What if Bella and Jacob got married? What if Edward comes back seventeen years later?  I only own Cora and Noah. All other credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sixteen year old Cora Dwyer sat up in her bed. She smelt her older half-sister, Bella's cooking. She got up, and looked out the window of the Swan house in Forks, Washington. Her dark brown hair with tints of blonde shimmered in the light of her lamp. She brushed her hair, and walked down stairs.

Her brother-law-in, Jacob, was watching some pre-game thing for football. Bella, her half-sister, was making French toast, and Noah, her nephew, was at the table, waiting for Bella to finish the French toast.

"Hi Aunt Cora!" Noah exclaimed. Bella looked over.

"Good morning Cora," She spoke softly, smiling at Cora. Cora smiled, and sat next to Noah. Bella slid two plates of French toast in front of them. Cora turned around, and got the syrup out of the fridge. Noah looked at her, with eyes saying 'please give me some syrup!' Cora smiled, and gave him a tiny drop. Cora put syrup on her plate, and began eating.

After Noah finished eating, Bella wiped his hands, and put his plate in the sink. Cora put her plate in, and washed the plates. Noah ran into the living room, watching the pre-game thing with Jacob. Cora went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. She saw Jacob walk by. He pushed Cora put of the bathroom, and went to the sink, turning his electric razor on. He began to shave his face. Cora walked out, and went to her room. She looked at her calendar, and saw the date.

_March 5__th__. _

Their mother's birthday.

Cora threw on dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a coral colored V neck sweater with white buttons, and black flats. She brushed her hair, and walked down stairs.

When Cora got down stairs, Jacob was gone. She saw Bella putting Noah's coat on.

"Where's Jacob?" Cora asked.

"They wanted him at the reservation. I'm gonna take Noah down to the reservation later, if you wanna come," Bella offered.

"I might," Cora said. She went to go put something in the sink, and slipped. Bella rushed over.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Nope!" Cora said.

"Let's get you to the ER then," Bella said, putting Noah's coat on. She helped Cora up, and took Cora to the car.

At Forks hospital, the doctor left his last patient. He went and rested in his office. He got a call to go in and see a patient.

The doctor walked in. He had blonde hair, pasty white skin, and golden eyes. Bella gasped, seeing him again. She'd recognize that face anywhere. Carlisle Cullen, the 'father' of Edward Cullen.

"Hello Cora. What seems to be the issue?" He asked.

"I slipped, and possibly tore my ACL," Cora told Dr. Cullen.

"Let's see," Dr. Cullen told Cora, examining her leg.

"Ow…" Cora said.

"Let's X-ray it then," Dr. Cullen said. He took Cora to the X-ray room, and did an X-ray of her leg.

Down at La Push, Sam walked forward.

"They're back," He said. Everyone knew who he meant by 'they'. The leeches. Bloodsuckers. Or as most people knew them, the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The silence that fell over the men down on the first beach at La Push was unnatural. They feared for their kids', and the town. Sure, the Cullen's were different, but they were vampires nonetheless. Jared spoke first.

"What about our kids? Our sons?" He asked. Leah walked over.

"So, let me guess, leeches back?" Leah questioned them.

"Unfortunately yes," Sam said the alpha male still in his voice.

"Sam, our sons," Jared asked again.

"What about daughters? Last time I checked, I'm a wolf," Leah cut in, her voice sharp. "And I'm a girl," She added. Sam didn't respond.

"What about little Joanna and Kenneth?" Leah questioned Sam, and he shuddered, not wanting his kid's, especially Kenneth, who was only eleven. Joanna was seven. They were too young to witness a life like this, seeing creatures that they were told don't exist.

"I don't know," Sam replied, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. The only sound around them was the waves lapping onto the shore.

At Forks hospital, Bella was playing patty cake with Noah to keep him calm and quiet. Cora was patiently waiting for the X-ray to come back. Dr. Cullen walked in, holding an X-ray. He put it onto the light box, and looked at it, studying it. Cora glanced over, and Bella did too. Dr. Cullen walked over to Cora.

"You just sprained your knee. You'll have to wear a brace," He said to Cora. She nodded, in pain. He put some stuff in the IV container. Slowly, the pain left. Cora's face relaxed.

"I'm going to put the brace on," Dr. Cullen told Cora. She nodded, and he moved her leg. Cora felt pain, but didn't wince. Dr. Cullen put the brace on over her jeans.

"Mrs. Black, I'd like to show you how to remove and put the brace on," Dr. Cullen said. She got up, and Noah followed. Dr. Cullen showed her how to remove and put the brace on, and Bella tried. After a few successful attempts, Dr. Cullen let Bella, Cora and Noah leave. He timed out, and went home to tell the family what he just saw.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked into the house the Cullen's lived in when they were in Forks years ago, not his calm self.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked her husband.

"Get everyone in here. Now," He said. She nodded, and got the kids. They all gathered in the living room.

"I saw her today, Bella," Carlisle said. Edward looked at him.

"How is she?" Edward asked, seeing the Bella he remembered dance across his eyes when he closed them.

"Married, with a son," Carlisle said, debating whether or not to mention Cora.

"Who'd she marry?" Alice squeaked, Jasper's hand on her knee.

"Jacob Black," Carlisle said, as silence fell over them.

"Why was she at the hospital then? What'd she break now?" Rosalie asked, the words singeing on the tip of her tongue.

"It was for someone else," Edward said. Everyone looked at him.

"Carlisle, have you forgotten I can read minds?" Edward questioned him.

"Edward is correct. It was her sister, Cora," Carlisle said. At that moment, Alice Cullen had a vision. It was a girl, with waist long brown hair, with tints of blonde, and bright green eyes. She was slim, but not sickingly skinny. She was curvy, and short. She was in Edward's arms, smiling. She looked at Edward, love and lust in her eyes. Edward was smiling back at her, and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Edward saw Alice's vision. The girl looked like the girl Carlisle saw at the hospital. Was that Cora? Edward had to find out.

"How old was she?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked at him.

"Bella's sister," He added.

"Sixteen," Carlisle said. She was only a year younger than Bella was. Edward had to find the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cora walked into the house, on her crutches. Bella came in with Noah. Cora hobbled over to the couch, and put her leg up on the coffee table. Bella came and gently lifted Cora's foot up, and placed a dark purple pillow underneath her foot. Bella handed Cora the TV remote. Noah sat next to his aunt. He snuggled up to her. Cora smiled, and looked down at her nephew. He had a head of jet black curly hair, chocolate eyes, and a mix of Bella's ivory skin and Jacob's dark, russet colored skin. Noah yawned.

"You sleepy Noah?" Cora asked Noah, who's eyes were slowly drooping. He shook his head. He got off of the couch, and went to Bella, who was in the kitchen.

"Mommy, are we going to Grandpa's later?" Noah asked, tugging at the hem of Bella's blue shirt that was peeking through the bottom of her green sweat shirt. Bella put the knife that was covered in peanut butter down.

"Maybe. It depends on how Aunt Cora is feeling," Bella said, turning to look at Noah.

"B-b-b-b-but you said we could!" Noah exclaimed, tears threatening to escape.

"Daddy will take you. I promise," Bella told her son, who smiled his big smile that melted Bella's heart. He giggled, and Bella returned to making his sandwich. She began to spread some jelly when she felt violently sick. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet, and vomited.

Jacob walked through the front door, and saw Cora on the couch.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"Sprained my knee," Cora replied. Jacob looked around, and didn't see Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked. Cora shrugged. Jacob went to go find Bella.

Bella slowly got up from the toilet bowl, flushing the contents. She clutched the counter, and hoisted herself up. Jacob knocked on the door. Bella walked over, and she opened the door.

"You ok Bells?" Jacob asked Bella, concern in his voice. She nodded, and went back to the kitchen, and finished making Noah's sandwich. She cut it and put it on the table. Noah bounced over, and sat on the chair. Bella put a juice box in front of Noah. He smiled, and looked at Bella.

"Thank you Mommy!" He exclaimed, causing Bella to smile. Jacob put his arm around her, and smiled.

Cora got up, and hobbled up the stairs. She went into her room, and took her brace off. She took off the jeans, and put sweats on. She then put the brace on underneath the sweats. She then hobbled down the stairs, and saw Bella walking out.

"Bye Bella!" Cora exclaimed as Bella slammed the door shut. Jacob and Noah were asleep on the couch. Cora went into the kitchen, and dialed her mother's phone number.

Bella scanned the aisles of the drug store, looking for one thing. Pepto Bismol. While going to get the Pepto Bismol, something caught her eye. A pregnancy test. She stood there, looking at the test. Could she be pregnant? She grabbed the test, completely forgetting about the Pepto Bismol.

Renee's phone rang like crazy. She looked at the caller ID, and saw Bella's number. She answered it.

"Hello?" Renee said.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Cora exclaimed.

"Hi baby girl! I miss you," Renee said, smiling as she heard her daughter's voice.

"I miss you too. Guess what I did today?" Cora asked.

"What?" Renee's voice was full of wonder.

"I sprained my knee,"

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I have to wear a brace though," Bella walked through the door.

"Mom want to talk to Bella?" Cora asked.

"Yes! I love you baby!" Renee exclaimed.

"Happy birthday and I love you," Cora said as she handed Bella the phone.

"Hi Mom…you ok?" Bella asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes…now, how did your sister sprain her knee?" Renee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She slipped,"

"Mhm…so, how's Noah?"

"He's good…currently napping with Jake,"

"Aww…tell him that I love him. I have to go Bella. I love you," Renee said as she hung up the phone.

Alice Cullen stared into blank space. She was having a vision about Bella. Bella! Alice hadn't seen much about Bella in years.

_There was something in Bella's hands. She was staring at it, gasping. _Alice squinted her eyes tighter. What was that object in Bella's hands? _The item came into view. A white stick, with a little plus. _Alice's vision ended. Alice was confused. What was the vision trying to predict?


End file.
